


better late than never the sequel

by younoknowme93



Series: better late than never [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, M/M, Mpreg, mama sev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Basically just the sequel





	better late than never the sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline/gifts).



> I really wanted to flesh this out more and make it more into the headcannon that my little duckling envisioned, but I just couldn't help the direction it took. It is gifted to the wonderful duckling that inspired this sequel.

Severus is holding my hand tightly.  Little Henry is sleeping in his lap.  We have more or less been in voluntary hiding since the war ended.  Severus… he wasn’t ready to come forward with our growing family.  After gentle prodding, he agreed to this little interview.  It’s time I think.

The wizarding world wants to know.  How did I defeat Voldemort?

Luna Lovegood is across from us quietly waiting for Severus to finish mentally preparing himself.  When I told him, that Luna wanted to become a newspaper journalist, and that I wanted her to be the first to tell our story, he relaxed.  I think he was just uncomfortable being interviewed by Rita Skeeter, but Luna has always been easy to talk to albeit weird at times. 

“Are you ready now?”  She asks in a light tone, clearly expressing that she can wait longer if needed.  Severus nods.  He’s told me about his own issues with the press.  They certainly have made him look bad in the past.  I know that normally that wouldn’t bother him.  But now we have a child to think about.  Soon to be two children.  Luna widely smiles. 

“Harry and I have conceived two children.”  Severus says to further explain the sleeping child and rounded stomach on an otherwise thin man.  She nods and scribbles on a notebook.  I’m glad that she doesn’t use the conjured quills that always seemed prone to harassing me.  “Shortly after I conceived this child,” Severus touches his belly protectively, “one of Voldemort’s spies captured me and Henry.”  Severus rubs the small child’s back.  “I believe they were able to use the dark mark on my left forearm to track me.”

“Who was the man that took you and your children hostage?”  Severus holds Henry tighter.

“Lucius Malfoy.  He held his loyalty to the dark lord above any other friendships.  Even that of his son’s godfather.”

“And then what happened?”  Severus turns to me.

“Severus and I were keeping our family a secret for safety.  We didn’t tell anyone.  So when he and my child went missing only a few people knew.  I was terrified.  But.  I got help from probably the most unlikeliest person.  Severus is Draco’s godfather and though Draco and I have never gotten along in the past, he cornered me.  He told me where Severus was and how to save him.  I didn’t believe him at first.  I don’t really know why I trusted him.  I might have been stupid with worry at the time, but I needed to find him.”

“Because you are a brainless Gryffindor that could have very well been walking into a trap.”  Severus still hasn’t fully forgiven me for walking into what could have easily been my own death. 

“And how were you treated when you were captured Professor Snape?”  I watch Severus curl our son tighter against himself protectively. 

“My children weren’t harmed.”  He says.  “Narcissa Malfoy spent a lot of time covertly healing me and sneaking me food.  She has always been fond of me since we were students.  I’ve done a lot to protect her son- my godson.  I don’t think I would be alive if she didn’t help me, and I certainly would have lost the baby.”  Luna nods and actually reaches to grasp his clutched hands. 

“She is who led me to Severus.  She wanted me to take him and escape.  I couldn’t though.  He had put my family in danger.  I told Narcissa to take my husband, children and Draco and escape.  I wasn’t really sure that I could win, but I needed my family and the people who protected my family to live.  And after all, I was meant to kill Voldemort.”

“I didn’t escape though.”  Severus says.  I actually snort.

“The same man who chastises me for pulling brainless acts of bravery rushed into battle without a wand and three months pregnant.”

“I might have been a damsel in distress needing to be saved, but I’m not going to run away and leave you to fight alone.”

“It actually is a good thing he didn’t trust me to take out Voldemort on my own.  Because I wasn’t winning.”  I laugh at how bleak the situation was.  Had he not come back for me, I wouldn’t be holding his hand now.  “Together.  We defeated him together.”  I trace my thumb over my husband’s hand.

“May I ask how the two of you found one another.”  Severus flinches slightly. 

“I pursued him.”  I say simply.  “I know that our relationship may not be conventional, but we really compliment each other.”  Luna smiles at me and then turns to Severus. 

“Did you have any doubts about Harry?”

“Not in any way that others would expect.  Harry is an exceptional young man.  I consider myself lucky to have him in my life.  I am not blind to how others view me.  I have concerns that my children will be viewed harshly for my sins.”  When I squeeze Severus’s hand he smiles lightly.  “But I have never been as happy as I am now.”

 

***************************

 

Our story traveled fast.  Ever the clever Slytherin, Severus opened up a home brewing business.  He receives requests daily due to his innocence, talent, and new-found fame as the husband of the boy who lived as well as co savior of the wizarding world.  It seems the wizarding world likes this new ‘human’ Severus. 

Severus still enjoys his brewing, but his primary job is being a mother.  Our house is never quiet.  Draco and Narcissa come over almost daily.  Narcissa loves holding her newborn god daughter.

“Oh I can’t wait till I get grandchildren.”  The high class woman says eyeing Draco across the room.  He’s to busy watching Ron and Severus play chess.  Strike that… he’s to busy watching Ron play chess.  Everyone knows that Draco is interested in my best friend… except for Ron.  He’s always been a bit on the dense side.  “Can you say Aunt Cissy.  Say Aunt Cissy.”  She’s cooing sweetly at the giggling baby.  It’s still a while yet until Little Cissy starts talking.  For now, she babbles playfully at her godmother.  “Draco dear, when can I expect grandchildren.”  She yells loudly.  Instead of this scaring the baby, little Cissy giggles.  She’s more than use to the loud environment that is her home.  His serious eyes glare openly at his mother and I actually hear my husband laugh under his breath.

“I’d have to find someone first mother.”  She nods more to herself. 

“Hermione what is this, your third child?”  She nods.  The clever witch’s red hair bobs to and fro.  Mione laughs lightly.

“Yes.  George really wants a son.  I think if our newest child is a boy we are going to name him Fred.”  She laughs a bit louder.  She was never this calm and mellow in school.  “I hope I don’t have another set of twins, I don’t think I can handle that.”

“You’re going to have to get use to it Mione.”  Ron says moving a knight.  He turns and looks at her while Severus contemplates his move.  “All of us Weasley’s want big families.”

“How many children would you want to have Ron.”  Narcissa asks innocently before glancing to her son.

“Oh.  At least five.”  Draco shivers.  And everyone except for Ron and Draco laugh. 

“What a coincidence,”  Narcissa says.  “I would love to have five grandchildren.”  Ron quirks his eye brow but doesn’t fully understand what she’s insinuating.  It isn’t until Ron turns back to the game that Draco lightly nudges his mother’s arm and glares. 

Mione and I have been taking bets on when Ron will figure out that the blond boy is completely obsessed.  He’s my best friend, so I’m sure it will be a long time if he’s not told, and Draco doesn’t seem quite ready to tell him. 

Our home is often loud and full of friendly faces.  I never thought I could expect that.  I also never thought that Severus and I would have a place where he can happily lean against me or I can kiss his cheek or hold his hand without fearing onlookers.  We are open with our relationship.  We don’t hide it from anyone and it’s nice to be enjoying this happiness.

 

********************************

 

Severus is sitting in bed quietly.  He’s clearly contemplating something that he just doesn’t seem ready to talk about.  We’ve been together far to long for me to pressure him.  I know how he is.  He will tell me… eventually.  When he’s ready.  As it stands.  Severus has been acting this way for more than a month.  

“Our children are growing up.”  I wasn’t prepared for him to break the comfortable silence between us.  When I turn to him he continues in his same even tone.  “Our children are growing up.  Soon they will not need us.” 

“Sev, sweetheart.  Our youngest is still in diapers.  I think we have a while yet before we have to worry about our nest being empty.”  He grasps the blanket tighter.  I know how he is.  He hates to feel unneeded.  Unnecessary.  When I lay my hand on his thigh he jerks slightly as if I startled him.  “Do you already feel like they don’t need us.”

“No.  Of course not.  Just today I had to wipe your sons bum.  Poor thing didn’t make it to the loo fast enough.”  Although the words on the surface sound callous, he’s laughing and shaking his head.  “But each day he’s having less accidents.”  Severus places the book he wasn’t reading on his nightstand and opts to take a sip of his tea.  It’s to late in the evening for him to typically be drinking something so caffeinated. 

“Severus.  Are you happy.”  He chuckles lightly. 

“Of course I am.”  He says as if it’s obvious.

“You’ve been restless the last month or so.  You know I’m not going to push.  Tell me or don’t tell me.  It’s up to you.”  I smile at him as he takes a sip.  He sets the tea cup down and turns fully to me.

It’s obvious he doesn’t know what he wants to say, but I’ve learned to be patient with him.  When he is ready, he will tell me.  Although I suspect I already know.  He opens his mouth.  Closes it.  Then turns away from me.

“It’s nothing Harry.”  I grasp his jaw gently and pull his lips to mine.

“Severus, you know I can’t deny you anything.”  I turn him back towards me and fold him against my chest.  My submissive lover doesn’t know how to ask for anything.  He needs to realize that he only needs to ask.  I will not coax him.  I will not supply the question myself.  I know what he wants.  But he needs to ask.  Only then can I give him what he needs.

“I like being a mother.”  He says.  “And I feel like I’m actually good at it.  I feel like, it’s the best thing I’ve ever done with my life.”  I stroke his hair lovingly and any tension I felt in his body, melts.  “Could we please.  Could we have another please.”  I kiss him chastely on the lips.  I can taste the tea on his lips.

“I see you’ve already prepared.”  He nods slowly. 

“Just in case.  But I wasn’t sure if I would be able to bring myself to ask.”  I kiss him again and it’s as intoxicating as our first kiss. 

“Severus, nothing would make me happier than creating another child with you.  My hand presses against the back of his neck so that I can deepen the kiss.  I can already feel myself getting excited in anticipation of being intimate with my husband. 

He whines sweetly against my lips and I know tonight there will not be any need for any foreplay.  He wants me _now._

But before I can send my lover to sweet bliss, the pitter patter of little feet cools our arousal. 

“Mama! Mama! Ni’mare.”  The quivering bottom lip and tearing eyes send Severus into instant mother mode.

“Come here sweetheart.  Now Henry, you know bad dreams can’t hurt you.”  The watering eyes spill more tears.  “But I know it can still be scary.  Even Mama has bad dreams sometimes.”

“You do?”  He asks.

“Yes, of course I do.  How about you sleep with Mama and protect me from the bad dreams.  Can my big man do that?”  All tears vanish as he prepares for his role as protector.

“I protect Mama!”  Severus kisses the top of Henry’s head and our oldest settles between us.  Severus gives me an apologetic smile, but I’m really not concerned.  Eventually our children will sleep through the night and I’m happy to wait until they do not need us as often. 

Severus and I will have more kids, it just may be a bit later than he would like.  But, better late than never.

 

 

 

 


End file.
